


Do You Believe Me?

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911 Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Day 4, Domestic Fluff, M/M, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Josh and Buck are celebrating their 8th month anniversary at Buck's place when Buck says something the catches Josh off guard.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Series: 911 Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Do You Believe Me?

Josh Russo stared at Evan “Buck” Buckley in shock, it could easily have read as disbelief, and apparently it did because the younger man's expression shifted slightly.

“Do you believe me?” Buck asked, sounding so, so small that Josh's heart ached.

“Of _course_ , I believe you Buck.” Josh reached up, stroked Buck's cheek, “It's just not anything I thought you'd want... that's all.”

_They'd been curled up on the couch at Buck's place celebrating their eight month dating anniversary when Buck had just blurted it out._

“ _I think we should move in together.” Leading to Josh's shocked look and Buck's confusion._

“Why wouldn't I want it Josh? I love you. We've been together for months, we practically live together anyway with how often you're here or I'm at your place, it doesn't make sense for us to keep paying rent on two places when one will do.”

Josh's stomach flip-flopped just like it did every time Buck told him he loved him, “I love you too Buck. And yes, we should move in together. Absolutely.”

Buck grinned, “My place is closer to the dispatch center _and_ the firehouse.”

“You're right, it is~.” He laugh softly, beaming up at his boyfriend, “I'll give my sixty-days at my place tomorrow. It's gotten late.”

Buck wiggled his brows at Josh, “It has~, hasn't it? Well, then there's only one thing for it.”

Josh whooped out a laugh as Buck scooped him up and carried him off to bed. God he loved dating a firefighter, and Buck was just... oh so strong. They tumbled into bed and Buck braced himself over Josh.

“I love you so much.”

Josh flushed, “I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me.”

So Buck did.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me over on Tumbr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always kudos and comments are necessary but are very much appreciated!!


End file.
